Alluring Secret
by Mich22
Summary: "I never meant for things to turn out this way." That's what they all say. But they do. And we're all guilty of it. We chase after things we can never have. An Angel would even fight against God himself for that infamous forbidden fruit. And before I knew it, I was tangled up in my own star-crossed story. People like me, we aren't meant for happy endings.
1. Black Vow - Part 1

Wellppppp, I've been gone a really. really. really. Long time. And I didn't even write more. This is an adaption of a story I wrote 5 years ago that I thought I lost the data to, but I stumbled upon it today, so I'd thought I stick it up here just for the heck of it. I intended it to be 3 chapters, each one being the same story but from a different point of view, but that may or may not happen now. Anyways, here it is, Secret: Black Vow. Please if you do want more drop me a like, review or anything really! It's very much appreciated!

* * *

**Black Vow**

_I stepped forward, the soft wood of the dock creaking pleasantly under my foot. I let the white hood of my cloak continue to hide my face as I looked over the scenery. Calm ocean waves. Soft hues of pink and orange streaked through the sky and my lungs gratefully took in a breath of salty air. God knows where._

_"Hey Rin…" I started, my voice rough. I hadn't spoken for a while after all._

_"I wrote you a song; I think you really would've liked it."_

* * *

_A sad dream beyond measure_

_In which I didn't understand_

_That I destroyed a precious treasure_

_by my very own hand_

* * *

Black. No matter what name you want to give it, what title you try to hide it behind, whether you call it a color or a shade, it won't change what it is. Black is, still Black. The absence of light. The omen of death. The...the...what's the word...harbinger? Harbinger of misfortune. Darkness, doubt, ignorance and uncertainty. Most wear it in grief and mourning; I wore for my wedding. It's a shade with endless meaning. But for me, no matter where I went, what corner I turned, there it was, the face of despair, greeting me with a smile. It was something I used to love, and quickly grew to hate. A curse that someone like _me_, would never be able to break.

But let me start at the beginning.

It all began that night I was walking home from the market. It had been a hard day, and I was exhausted to the point where my legs weren't even sure how to stand up straight anymore. For some reason though, I wasn't really in a rush to get home. I had a lot on my mind, so I decided to take a little detour. The town I lived in was tiny, just a speck on the map really, even so, I never took the time to just, you know, explore. Take a path I've never ventured on before. The streets were already emptied of their usual crowd of people, but I managed walk on in a comfortable silence. If I had to guess, I'd say it was around dusk. The sun had just about set; I had caught the sky in it's elusive transition between a sunset and a starry night sky.

_That's when I saw her_.

A girl dressed in all white, sitting by herself. Well...she looked more like she had fallen by accident more than anything else. Her arms were wrapped tightly around her shaking shoulders as head hung low to the ground. I took a gentle step closer and held out my hand to her.

"Would you like some help?" I said with a small smile.

A pair of sky blue eyes looked up at me. Her golden hair almost touched her shoulders, and a lock of it was braided and pushed behind her ear. An air of timidness was unmistakable behind porcelain skin. True to my first glimpse, she wore nothing else but white. A collared tank top with delicate frills going down the center, shorts, thigh stockings, white heels and fingerless white gloves. I did notice, however, a chain wrapped around her waist, kind of like a belt, and hanging off of it on an even thinner silvery chain, was a cross. Admittedly unusual for this town, for any town for that matter. But what really got me, was when the last glimmer of sunlight graced her figure, a pair of long feathered wings coming from her back flickered in my eyes. I blinked. An...Angel? I looked again, but they were gone. I forced myself to stop from jumping to any conclusions, but I definitely knew she wasn't from around here. With a flustered look on her face, she took my hand and pulled herself up, still a little shaky on her feet.

"T-Thank you." She said shyly, her eyes quickly cast back to the ground.

I couldn't help but let out a little laugh, "I'm Miku Hatsune."

Silence. She seemed like the type of girl who wouldn't speak unless spoken to. I tried to continue the conversation. My curiosity was piqued."What's your name?"

"Rin." She said simply after a moment's hesitation.

Rin. I liked how the name rang in my mind. I could understand why the girl didn't give me her full name, I mean, why would she? I was a complete stranger after all. She looked as fragile and delicate as a lily. As if the tiniest gust of wind could just blow away her petals at any moment. I mean, other than the fact that she had wings, (even if it was only for a moment, I _knew_ what I saw), I could tell that there was something different about her.

I didn't put much thought into that meeting, to be honest. But I began to see her around town more and more often. Sometimes, she even helped me with my daily chores. It was…strange, but kind of nice. There was a lot more to her than just this shy and quiet girl on the surface. She was kind, gentle, with compassion unmatched by anyone I've ever known. But nobody seemed to know who she was or where she came from.

We became easy friends. What started out as polite greetings slowly transformed into the candy-coated conversations that told us more and more about the other. But the glimpses of wings didn't stop. Sometimes for a minute, sometimes for no more than a second. Though I didn't dare tell Rin about it, sometimes I'd casually slip in a question to others that might lead them to comment on them. But no one ever did.

No one ever saw what I did.

I stopped mentioning it in conversations. It was something I came to accept. And in a way, I felt an inner pride about being the only one to see them. It was just the way she protected and cared for me, I came to think that she was an angel. _My _Angel. Call it silly, or stupid, but it wouldn't of changed my conviction. And in the passing of a couple weeks, we were practically inseparable. Wherever I went, she went. I didn't protest. I didn't question it. I didn't even need her last name.

* * *

_One day, those lost memories were_

_Pushed to the depth of my heart_

_Leaving my mind hazy and blurred_

_And empty loneliness to tear me apart_

* * *

"...So what'd you want to talk about?" I asked, tilting my head at him. He was usually so detached and stoic...but even I could tell he was absolutely brimming with his own nerves, especially when he had asked me to come. I just had to agree; that's what friends were for, after all.

We had come to a grassy hill overlooking the town. The sun was setting, dying the sky in its usual colors of pink and gold. We sat side by side, in silence for a few moments as I waited for an answer. Finally, the brunet turned to me and rested his hand on mine. I felt an unfamiliar tug inside me, telling me to pull away.

"Miku, we've been friends for a long time..." He started in his deep tenor, looking a bit hesitant. He cleared his throat again. "But I've wanted to be more than that. It's time to become more than that."

"W-What?"

"Miku, please," He was on one knee now. "You're always on my mind...and all I could ever wish for is the right to call you mine." His voice ached with sincerity as he took out a small box from his pocket, covered in black velvet. "Will you marry me?"

He opened the lid, revealing a silvery ring with a clear diamond set in the center. It glimmered brightly back at me. My throat felt tight and I stared at the content of that little box with a rising feeling in my chest. It was beautiful...of course it was.

"I-I don't know what to say.." Was all I could manage out. I looked at him but my eyes flickered back to the ring. The answer seemed obvious. A man with gentle manners, a whole social class above me, a respectable family background; a pairing that would've made my parents jump with joy. Something told me that I would've said 'yes' without hesitation not so long ago...

...So why was I hesitating now?

What had changed? _What had changed?_ I repeated the question again and again in my mind, but still couldn't come to an answer. I looked to the man kneeling in front of me, losing more and more confidence with every second passed in my stunned silence. So I said what I 'ought to.

I said yes.

"Yes, I will, I will." I nodded vigorously, feeling embarrassed as my face grew hot. He pulled me into a tight embrace, every feature on his face expressing his ultimate joy.

"I'm glad." He said softly, "I'm so happy." Pulling away, he took my hand, taking the ring from the box with a trembling hand and slipped it on my finger. "A perfect fit," He said, just barely able to catch his breath.

I forced a smile back.

* * *

Looking up to the sky

I vainly reached out my arms

to the whiteness beyond my eye

that could do nothing but harm

Someone smiled and held my hands

But who was that...?

* * *

I sat down on my bed with more weight than an anvil, replaying the scene over and over in a daze. I held up my hand. The ring felt heavy, cumbersome and just plain unnatural. Was this how you were supposed to feel the night you're engaged? Was this really the right thing to do? Even after all of these years, I had never suspected this at all. In theory, he should be the perfect guy. A dream guy, really, for anyone. Not only was young and handsome. He was supposedly the epitome of charm. Practically everyone in town had been falling over their own feet for him. A noble from birth. I could make a good name for my family. I should be happy…but why wasn't I?

Rin's face immediately came to my mind.

That's right; I would have to tell Rin about this. As soon as possible. I felt a fresh wave of uneasiness. Why? I couldn't answer that either. But I did know that I wouldn't be able to even function properly until she knew and my mind was cleared.

I flopped back on the mattress and wrapped blanket tightly around myself. Maybe I could sleep on this. Maybe things would look better in the morning. Heaving a sigh into the sheets, I closed my eyes and forced myself into a restless and uneasy sleep.

* * *

Morning didn't bring the usual optimism and refreshment I needed. But I headed to the market place as usual anyways. The town square was paved with uneven stones, and small shops lined the area. Few people but the shop owners populated the area at this time of day. Coming into the square, I could see that Rin was already there, bright and early. She ran a shop cart that sold all sorts of odds and ends. She was handling a small wooden crate, probably moving it to her cart. My presence though, caught her attention immediately.

"Good Morning Miku." She said, a smile quickly gracing her lips.

I didn't return it. I had to tell her. Now. "Rin, I have something important to tell you." I blurted out, watching confusion twist her features. Come on now, don't beat around the bush. "I'm getting married." My left hand hung limp at my side, seemingly weighed down by the ring strangling my hand.

The crate hit the ground. The wood split the moment of contact, and its contents sprawled out in every direction. The look of shock was so deeply etched on her face that I thought it might be permanent. Finally after a moment of silence, she spoke:

"W-what?"

I felt uneasy under her blue gaze, almost ashamed. I averted my eyes; I didn't want to repeat myself.

"I-I mean...that's great." She smiled at me, quickly regaining that docile composure I was so used to, "I'm really happy for you." She seemed like she was back to her old self.

I paused, but decided to continue with a cautious feeling of optimism. "I'm going to look for the dress tonight...I was hoping that you could maybe come and help me pick one out?"

For the first time though, Rin looked uncertain. "You know...I don't think I can make it tonight…" Her voice faltered. "But don't rearrange your plans just for me," The blonde added quickly, "Go, have fun." She smiled lightly, taking my hands. "I really am happy for you." She said, putting all the earnestness in her voice as she could.

It was wrong though. It was all wrong.

* * *

If I could fly and find you

in the ends of the sky

I'd hold you in my arms

and never say goodbye

This, I swear to you

* * *

We walked hand in hand down the road, a window with dresses pinned onto mannequins coming into sight. Since Rin couldn't come with me, I asked my fiancée instead. There were only two opinions that mattered to me anyways. I knew if I postponed the plans, Rin would grow even more frustrated with me. Whatever the initial reason was. So I pushed the wedding superstition aside, how much could it hurt for the groom to see the bride beforehand? He accepted my request with enthusiasm, and before I knew it, we were off to the dress shop.

He wanted to call for a carriage, but I asked to walk there. And I have to say, the walk wasn't that bad. It was just like old times, you know, except for the hand holding. We laughed and talked about, well, everything. Anything from the town news to even the weather. I found myself clutching his arm. To anyone passing by, we probably really did look like a couple.

What was I saying? We are a couple.

...Aren't we?

A bell's pleasant tinkle rang as we entered the store. Even with the wide array of beautifully made white dresses, nothing really caught my eye. We had to wave away the sales clerk several times. I ridiculously felt bad for being so indecisive, especially in front of him, but he continued on with impossible patience. We slowly weaved our way to the back of the store, since I turned away from dress after dress.

Then, just when I thought we had reached the end of the line, in the very back corner, hanging on a beaten-down mannequin, was a gorgeous black dress. It was black as the night itself, and the heavy folds of dark fabric draped along the dress, tying into a ribbon the side of the waist. I touched the delicate fabric, the admiration clear in my eyes.

"Is this the one..?" He asked quietly. He was hesitant at first, but with just seeing my expression, he immediately softened to the idea and wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Yea..." I smiled warmly, "Yea, I think it is." Black for a wedding. My wedding. I certainly wouldn't be like any other bride.

"Well, I'm sure you'll look beautiful." He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

* * *

My days were quick to grow busy. Planning for the wedding, choosing this and that, everything seemed to be getting out of hand. As for a bridal shower, well, I insisted on entirely not having one. I didn't like the idea of all of that attention. Maybe I'd have something small. Just Rin and I. I didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Rin and I seemed to be growing more and more distant since I told her about the wedding and I wanted to fix that. She was one of my closest friends, and the spot of bride's maid would be reserved for her, whether she came or not.

She came to agree and I set it all up. It was nothing big, we were going to walk around the backstreets of town, just like when we had first met, where we could just …talk. She probably knew so much about me, when I had hardly ever asked her about herself. I wanted to make up to her about what a bad friend I had been.

So we walked down the streets together, dusk beginning to touch the skies. Rin looked even worse then before, her shoulders slumped and her head rarely rose to even speak to me. She hardly ever spoke, and when she did, I could see dark circles shadowing under her pale blue eyes. I stopped us at the same spot, where I had first found the blond angel.

"It seems so long ago, doesn't it..?" I said, tugging a smile on my lips, trying to lighten things up.

More Silence.

Finally, her head snapped up, she ran in front of me, a look of determination in her eyes.

"Miku." She breathed as pulled me in close, her hand grasping the back of my head.

She kissed me.

My eyes widened a mix of shock and horror bowled over me. I pushed her away with a firm force, causing her to stumble backwards. My hands gingerly covering my mouth as I gasped.

"What…What are you doing?!" I said, trying to gather my words together. The anger starting to bubble in my stomach. I was barely even sure at what I was angry at. "I'm engaged… and you're a...a…."

I stopped myself. Rin who had said nothing but my name this whole time, pulled a pained smile onto her face. When her eyes finally reached mine, I could see that her eyes were watering, tears threatening to come out. I realized that I had just hurt one of my closest-no-my best and closest friend. My anger died down as quickly as it had come and Guilt took its place. My eyes drifted back down to the ground. I could barely even look at her anymore without feeling ashamed. There must be some misunderstanding here, there had to be a way to figure this out. So, after a moment or so, I mustered up my courage, and pulled my head back up.

"...Hey, I'm really sor-"

I never got to finish my apology. She was gone. A few snowy white feathers softly fluttered down onto the ground my Angel stood on only moments before.

My heart dropped into my stomach. I spent the rest of that night looking for her. I swear, I looked in every alleyway and backstreet of the town that night. But other than the few feathers she had left behind, there was no trace of her. Oh where could she have gone? I looked and looked until limbs were numb with cold. I called out her name, shouting apologies until my throat was sore and my voice left me. Eventually, the cold night air forced me to retreat to my home.

There were no words to describe my despair. What had been meant to repair our crumbling friendship may have only destroyed it.

What had I done?


	2. Black Vow - Part 2

_I caged the memory while_

_My soul mate appeared_

_Wearing a mournful smile_

_I needed him, just as I feared_

* * *

Days turned into weeks. Before I knew it, the wedding day that started all this chaos was coming up, staring me right in the face. And still no sign of Rin. Just where had she disappeared to? Not a day went by without my thoughts wandering to the small blonde, worrying about that same fragile girl I met so long ago. The cart that sold her wares was gone. The cottage she used to reside in was empty. Did she leave town? Was she okay?

Had my angel really left me?

At the moment though, I had been ushered into the church where I was to be wedded. Make sure everything would be ready. Get that one last fitting for my dress. I was alone in one of the back rooms, crowded and musty in all its glory, and I stared unhappily at my reflection in the full sized mirror. Maybe I was beautiful to some people.

But all I saw was a black stained bride.

"_One of the happiest days of my life, huh?"_ I thought bitterly. It seemed almost ironic.

No, it wasn't that I was unhappy with the dress, I mean it fit perfectly now. My hands were draped in black satin gloves, going just past my elbows. And lastly a long translucent black veil trailed down the back of my head, going almost all the way down to my waist.

Black, I noted, was coming up everywhere.

Then I turned to my ring. It still dwelled on my ring finger, outside of the glove. It shimmered back at me, as if to remind me of the promise I had made. The hot feeling of hatred started gnawing in my stomach. For the wedding. For the _ring._ It was the cause of all of this! Rin… she just started acting like this the moment I told her about the wedding. I tore it off of my finger in a fury, pulling my hand back to throw it. There I stood frozen, my arm quivering, my hand closed in a tight fist around the cold stone. I sighed, the anger subsiding as quickly as it came, because the horrid realization of guilt and defeat came to replace it.

Who was I kidding?

My hand opened, and I looked sorrowfully down at the ring. It wasn't the ring's fault, it was mine. I set it down on an aged nightstand near the mirror.

_"I'm really sorry."_

I just couldn't go through with it. This whole wedding was a mistake. I wanted a way to erase the entire thing from my history. Maybe I had known this whole time that I didn't love him; it's just become so painfully clear to me now. He really didn't deserve to be treated like this, but I just can't marry someone through pity. Maybe someday, I could come back to this town without having to hide my face in shame. If he ever forgave me for this, it would be more than I deserved.

My mind was made up through. There would be no wedding bells. No celebrations. No vows. I left the room in a rush. Just the thought of anyone seeing me like this now, running away a few days before the wedding, would be disgraceful. I could leave through the back of the church, through the garden. I wouldn't have to see anyone, and no one would have to see me. Yes, I was a coward. I pushed through the ornate double doors, my fear and embarrassment fully fuelling me. The door hit the wall behind it with an obnoxious clatter. Maybe I used too much force, maybe it would've happened anyways, but frankly, in the state of mind I was in, I didn't care.

That is, until I saw someone was actually _in_ the garden.

There he was though. His back was facing the door, and I might've still been able to make it out without his notice...but because I had slammed the door so hard in my fury, he turned and looked up at me. We looked at each other in quiet shock, but he was the first to lighten his features with a gallant smile. He stood at about my height, dressed entirely in black with a high-collared grey jacket covering his slim build. His blonde hair was pulled back into a short ponytail, with a few stray golden locks of hair still framing his handsome face. But what got me the most were his captivating blue eyes. The amount the joy and happiness they reflected, and yet, it still felt like only a veneer that was covering up something so much more. It felt like...like...

A mournful smile.

I trailed slowly down the stairs that led into the garden, unable to pull my eyes away from his. The man smiled at me.

"Len. Len Kagamine." He greeted in a soft voice.

I could feel my face grow hot as he looked at me expectantly, waiting for me to introduce myself. I tried to pull my thoughts back together from my fluster, but my mind was drawing nothing but blanks. My name? What was my name..?

"Miku." I sputtered, "Miku, H-hatsune." It was an effort to even form words under that pale blue gaze. A steady gaze that would never question you. A gaze that you knew would only see the best in you.

He took my left hand, and leaned forward, pressing his forehead against it. "Miku.." He whispered in a voice as soft as velvet. "That's a beautiful name." The sound of that simple sentence ached with the relief a man would feel after finding water in the sahara desert.

My veil fell away with the gentle breeze, but I don't think either of us noticed at the time. I couldn't even tell you what kind of flowers were even growing in that little garden. Because, before I could even realize it, he was holding my hand in his, leading me away from my own wedding.

* * *

_My lost and empty heart_

_It should have been fulfilled_

_Was I missing something from the start_

_The more I loved him, the emptier I felt_

_But why?_

* * *

What can I say? It was love at first sight. You never believe that stuff like that can happen, until it happens to you. If I hadn't known what love was before, I certainly did the moment I met Len Kagamine. It was that feeling that kept you lighter than air. When you positively can't get them out of your mind. When you know that you've found your perfect equal, and that they felt exactly the same way. My fiancée, the engagement, the ring, it all already seemed so far behind me. Things of the past. Len Kagamine. He was my past, present and future. The man who came and swept me off my feet. The man who would always understand. Who would always have the answers to everything. He was simply…perfect.

He told me that he was always travelling, a wanderer I guess, he'd never stay in one town for more than a couple weeks. But he didn't leave our town. And no matter how much time we spent together, it never seemed like enough. I just can't explain it. The butterflies in my stomach never left me, I always felt like I was walking on clouds, a spring in my step wherever I went. I couldn't even compare my feelings towards Len against my 'Ex'. I'm sure he would find his own happiness eventually, because even someone like me, with each and every flaw, had found mine.

I was in love. Unintentionally, unconditionally, unreasonably in love.

* * *

_I can't let this feeling reach you_

_Even though I loved you to no end_

_The pain in my mind only grew_

_A pain that no one could mend_

_But why...?_

* * *

"Where are we going?" I asked, a light laugh leaving my lips. My eyes were shut tight, so other than the passing blotches of sunlight, or the snap of a twig under my weight, I hadn't the slightest idea of what was happening.

What I could tell from the soft ground under my feet though, is that we had left the paved roads of town behind. Len had taken my hand and led me along, carefully instructing me through every bump or drop in the path. Even though we were already moving at a pretty quick pace, I could tell from his voice that he'd be making us run, if he could. He had shown up unexpectedly at my front step earlier this morning. I, of course, was still in a drowsy daze, complete with disheveled hair, when I opened my door to the surprisingly cheerful man, enthusiastically telling me about something he wanted to show me.

"We're almost there." He said calmly, giving my hand a reassuring squeeze.

There were a countless number of twists and turns down the pathway he took me on. Think of going down one of those hedge mazes...but with your eyes closed. At first, I could at least picture in my mind's eye where we were, but we have must be so far off that we could have been in the next village over for all I knew. Sure, I know I could've opened my eyes, but the thing was...I trusted him. Besides, I didn't want to spoil the surprise that Len was so worked up about.

When we finally came to a stop, Len instructed me to sit down. I could hear the calm noise trickle of running water, and the fragrant smell of wildflowers filled the air.

"Okay, open your eyes."

Dark splotches danced in my eyes as they adjusted to the new light. The sound of water I had identified earlier was coming from a small, clear stream which flowed to our left. I took in a fresh lungful of sweetened air as I took in our surroundings.

We were in a small clearing enclosed by the town's densely packed forest. My fingers curled around the thick luxurious grass, but it was easy to see that the grass was actually a minority among the large variety of flowers that chose to sprout here. Sunny buttercups, pure daisies, lupins, lilies, lavender; if you've seen the flower, you could probably find it here.

"W-wow." I breathed, at a loss for words. I was just stunned into silence. Where and how did he even find this place? I've lived here all of my life, yet have never wandered so deep into the forest, much less find a spot like this. But as breathtaking as the view was, it couldn't compare to the man sitting right next to me. The way he beamed, the effortless confidence and grace he could exert by simply being beside me. And _oh_, the way he would look at me. As if I was his most important person. As if there really was no where else he'd rather be.

It was the way that everyone wanted to be looked at.

We were silent for a few moments more, our surroundings, as beautiful as it was, almost seemed to fade out of focus. I just wanted stop time. Drink in his beautiful image. Keep this picture with me, forever. But finally, Len shifted his weight towards me. He couldn't wait any longer.

"Miku," He said, breaking our silence. He paused a moment, looking out onto the stream as if to gather his words together before continuing, "You do know that I'd follow you to the ends of the earth." He asked this while placing me under his steady gaze. It was unexpected; I didn't know how to answer but my expression must have been an affirmative to him, because he continued, "But…I don't want to stay in this town," He examined my face, "because I know that you don't either."

"Bu—" I began to protest.

"Look me in the eyes," He interrupted, "and tell me you _want_ to stay here." His expression was more serious than that of a statue's. "If you do that, I swear, I won't bring up the subject again."

I opened my mouth to speak, wanting to meet his argument with a strong comeback, but...my eyes faltered away. I hesitated. It was true. There was nothing left for me here. My name was tarnished. Left in a state of disgrace that would take generations to fix. My own shop was left desolate. And I couldn't so much as walk down the streets without being the target of cold, harsh looks. The only thing that had been anchoring me here until now was Len. Without him, I don't know what I'd do. But this town was all that I knew. I had spent my whole life behind the safety of its borders. No words came to me. I said nothing.

"I'd never force you," Len pressed on in a soft voice, "so I'm _asking_ you to come away with me." A tone of eager enthusiasm leaked into his speech. If it was possible to hear a smile, that would be it. "It would be your chance to start over. A new life. A new home. To reinvent yourself." He paused again before adding the two most important words, "With me."

Leave this town behind and just run away?

With Len?

I couldn't help the rose-colored images that rushed into my head at the thought of the idea. Traveling to wherever the wind would take us. No one caring to know our names. The sights. The sounds. And when we grew weary, the freedom to settle down wherever we wanted to. And just lives filled with laughter and continuous joy.

Lives spent with each other.

My chest was almost bursting with happiness, tears of bliss filled my eyes. "Oh Len.." I choked out, finally managing to speak. My heart was already set on an answer. The decision clear as day. "Yes, yes!" I cried out, nodding vigorously. "Of course I will!"

I quickly swept away the tears, trying to stop Len from seeing them tumble down my cheeks. I hadn't even noticed he had had his hand behind his back the entire time, that is, until he pulled out a small white flower with a thin green stem. It only had five petals, looking especially delicate in his hand. But to me, it seemed to glow brighter than the north star itself. I'd never seen anything like it. Len gingerly lifted my left hand.

"This," He said, projecting all the bliss of his mind into his voice, "Is a promise ring." He started to tie its thin stem around my gloved ring finger. "I-I know it isn't much now, and it's much less than you deserve," He said sheepishly, though I couldn't help but disagree, "…but I promise you, once we get out of here, I'll show you all the greatest sights this world can offer, and then when we can't possibly walk any further, we'll settle down somewhere and I'll keep working until I can truly earn your company. A promise that, I'll always be patient. Always be kind. A promise that, I'll never leave your side. And that you'll never leave mine." He pulled the stem into a bow,

"This ring represents all of that. "

He had that same smile on his face from when we had first met. He could say so little because it managed to convey so much, so kind and gentle with the ability to make you feel like you were glowing in their eyes.

It was a smile that could make any girl fall in love.

I stared at the ring with a warm smile, and then looked at his soft blue eyes. Eyes of indescribable depth and feeling. Our fingers entwined and I tilted my forehead against his. Through my jumbled thoughts and my flustered mind, there were only three words that I could utter.

"I love you."


	3. Black Vow Part 3

_Sweetness replaced with fears_

_From the depth of my memory_

_I remembered my beloved in tears_

_The person..._

_The person..._

_I was looking for down inside my heart_

_That person is..._

* * *

The morning of our departure came in the blink of eye. But for me, it just couldn't come fast enough.

Len had already gotten up, his usual calm disposition unable to contain that glowing smile. But the blond was still able to wait as patiently as he could for me at the doorstep of my house. "Are you ready to go?" He asked quietly, a small bag slung over his shoulder.

I stepped outside, squinting at the morning light. I turned around to my shabby cottage to get that one last look at the poor thing. It had suffered more than its share of abuse after my affair. Rumors have a habit of turning into something grotesque the more and more it gets passed down. Trying to fight against them would be as useless as swimming upstream against a waterfall. Needless to say, I wasn't leaving that much behind. I patted the worn brick with a contented sigh.

This..this is it.

The realization hit me like being drenched in cold water. I was finally going past the small boundaries of this town. _Finally._ After all these years. A mixture of nostalgia and apprehension held me back a moment. To leave behind all that I knew, everyone that I'd known. Knowing this would make anyone's stomach tight. But one look at Len was enough to make all my fears evaporate with the morning dew. I could finally shed these thick chains of guilt and regret, because he had been the key all along. There'd be so many things to do. Things to see. And I was to do them with the only person that would make them matter.

And yet…

"I think there's still one more thing I have to do." I answered, more assured of myself than before, "You still need to pick up a few supplies at the market anyways. I'll be at the church by the time you finish."

He gave me a look of slight confusion, but I smiled and we exchanged glances, looks that could communicate more than words ever could. He couldn't resist for long before a soft smile of his own tugged and his lips as he nodded in agreement. With one last peck on the cheek, he headed off on the stone path towards the marketplace on his own.

I wandered back into my house after Len had left. Yes, I still had one last thing to do before I could wave goodbye to this sleepy old town. My old bedroom was barren compared to its state before. I sold most of my possessions other than the essentials for money that would add on to Len's to help keep us afloat in the future. But of the lingering things I couldn't sell were a rusted bed frame, sun faded pictures in their frames, and lastly my clothing wardrobe that was too incontinently large to sell. A shame really. I admired the varnished red wood a moment before opening its ornate doors. The sole thing that hung in my almost bare closest was the beautiful black wedding dress from what felt like a past life. To be fair, I had tried to give it back to my ex-fiancée as some sort of weak, though compensation nonetheless. But he insisted on me keeping it. It felt wrong to sell it, and my original plan had been to leave it for whoever wandered into my cottage. But I guess it still had one more use after all.

And so I walked to the church, clothed in black once more.

Pushing open the heavy door with a sense of caution, you can imagine my relief to find that the place was empty. I closed the door behind me. Len wouldn't take long at the market, so I wouldn't have that luxury here either. That was okay though, maybe I didn't have the time I wanted, but I had what I needed. I walked down the aisle slowly, admiring the mystical quality of the brilliant hues and stories of each stain glass window. The early morning sun shone into the chapel, it was only company for the empty wooden pews, and it brought grateful warmth to my skin.

I was sure that the place had never looked so beautiful.

The end of the aisle came to the very heart of the church itself. A circular stone room, surrounded with high stain glass windows to convey the messages of God. I set myself down on the stone ground, letting the colored lights dance upon the black backdrop my dress provided them. I sighed contentedly. Was it possible to be this happy?

But I straightened up a little as I reminded myself that I had come for serious business. I never really did this often, but it was just something I needed to say. I clasped hands close to my chest, my right hand stroking the soft petals of my promise ring.

I paused for a moment, a little unsure of how to start.

"...I-I know it's a lot to ask for," I murmured quietly,

"...but if you could just _forgive me_…"

I looked up at the church's centerpiece window, "I've done many, many things wrong, but I know I'm on the right track now." All of my memories of grievances, of pain, they were slowly fading out to the bright future ahead of me. "So I just ask that...you show us the way. Sowe can start a new life. Happy. Safe. Under your protection..." My head bowed under the warm sunlight, "If not for me, then for my child."

I hadn't told him yet, but I was pregnant.

"This is the last time, I will ever wear black," I said earnestly. "I was lost. I didn't know myself, I didn't know why, or even that I was unhappy. So I just kept hiding behind it...but now.." I gazed at Len's ring with all the love my heart could contain. This ring felt entirely different from the wedding ring. All the fine jewels and materials in the world couldn't change the comparison. This one didn't weigh my hand down, it didn't fill me up with guilt, or shame. But rather it was my beacon of hope. The reason why I could look to the future now. My motivation to change. "But now," I started again, "I think I'm finally free." Tears of bliss wielded in my eyes, "_So _Thank You." I choked out, "Thank you for sending someone like Len down to save me. "

I heard soft footsteps behind me, followed by a quiet click that echoed off of the walls of the empty church.

I turned, expecting to see that Len had come to get me.

Only it wasn't.

"You plea for absolution, but in vain." A deep tenor answered.

I had only caught a glimpse of the man. Dark hair with eyes to match. Clothed in all white, his tall frame draped in a thick white overcoat. The sole contrast was the Christian Cross accented in black on the fringe of his coat. Long feathery wings spread from his back.

My eyes widened. I was in the midst of an angel.

But his face was distorted with anger. What could've been soft, gentle features were no longer what they once were. I was staring into the eyes of a man lost in hatred. Finally, he raised his strong arm, and pointed a thin white pistol at me.

I'd never forget what he said. The way his voice broke in his own anger.

"You will _never _be forgiven."

A resonant bang filled the church. And before I could realize what was happening, I felt myself get blown back onto the ground. It was only moments after, when I was lying there on my side, when the pain started.

It was stifling, the pain. I couldn't speak. I struggled to keep my eyes open with every painful breath. In my hazy thoughts, I could only bring one word to my mind.

_"Why?"_

Who was that man? What did he want? But I wasn't filled with thoughts of why that man had done what he had done, or what would even happen to me, all I could think of was Len. My worries for him, my love for him. He was supposed to pick me up to start our new lives. But the dream life we had created together, that would just stay a dream now. And what would happen to the baby?

Why would he do this?

Then, almost like a slideshow, I saw all of the terrible things I had done in my meager life. What had I ever accomplished? Not only did my existence do nothing for the world, but I harmed everyone I touched. My poor fiancée left left at the altar, Rin, my dear angel, gone, running away with Len...

People like me, we aren't supposed to have happy endings.

Blood began to soak my dress; as unbearable the pain in my chest was, I hurt more thinking about how I had never gotten even the chance to turn my life around. I would die. And no one would cry. No one would care. I shivered. Why was it so cold? I'd never felt so weak before. I knew what was happening to me, but I wasn't afraid. I closed my teary eyes waiting for death to finally take me.

"Miku!"

_Len._ Oh dearest Len. I hadn't the strength left to smile for you. It brought me comfort that even in this state, I could still recognize his soft voice, like music to my ears. One part of me never wanted the love of my life to see me like this, while the other was just relieved that, if I had to die now, I wouldn't have to die alone, that I would spend my last moments with him.

"No…No!"

Quickening footsteps, they grew close.

And then, he was holding me tightly in his arms. My chest gasped in pain, but it was irrelevant compared to the happiness I felt. It felt so warm, so comforting to be in his arms. I wanted to speak, to cry out his name, but all of my energy and strength had already long disappeared. He started to speak to me, his voice quiet and gentle, but I had to strain myself just to hear it.

_"My dear, lying cold."_

I could feel the warmth on my face as he caressed a gloved hand on my cheek.

_"I will spend all of my life for you as I swore on that day…."_

His voice faded out, I wanted to sleep. It was time for me to sleep, but warm wet drops fell on my face, and they kept me strong enough to stay away from the cold darkness awaiting me.

"_My Sins against God…"_

He must have leaned in, and pressed his forehead against mine.

_"All my acts of treachery should be paid by my death,"_

He was so close I could feel his breath against my cheek as he spoke. What was he talking about? Acts of treachery? _His_ death? I didn't understand. No matter, I struggled again and used the last reserves of my energy to open my eyes again; I wanted to see his face… at least last time. But all I could see was black.

"_So I will die for you…"_

Just what was going on? And with that, sudden warmth spread all over me, starting from my very core and making its way all the way down to my fingertips. The cold tendrils of darkness were quickly losing their grip on me. My vision came back, blurry at first, and then started to focus. New, unfamiliar strength filled my limbs, and I was finally able to lift my head.

But it wasn't Len that was sitting across from me, holding me close.

As my sight came into focus, the tie holding back Len's hair came loose, his golden locks falling to the side of his face.

This entire time..?

There _she_ was. My Angel. My Rin. With tears glistening on her cheeks, but a glowing smile on her face. The colored light of the stain glass all coming together to create a heavenly glow.

_"I believe, that's my fate."_

And just like that, in a bright flash, before I could even blink, before the light even cleared, she was gone. Vanished.

And a single feather, blacker than charcoal floated into my cupped hands.

_Come back to me.._

All I could do was simply stare at it in a stupid silence. And then the realization sunk in. This couldn't be happening. No. _**No! **_This can't be happening! I looked frantically around me, calling out for Rin. But only empty echoes answered me. The church was as empty as I had found it. Tears began to well in my eyes.

Come back to me..

I grasped the feather tightly in my hands and brought it close to my heart.

_**Come back to me..!**_

I screamed, even shutting my eyes couldn't stop the tears. My heart was wrenching itself out until it was empty. So this was it? This was how the story ends? Rin never had left my side. Rin never had stopped protecting me after all. All she had done for me. Maybe I had been in love with her, from the moment we met, I was just too selfish and blind to see it. I was a careless person. I broke everything I touched. What would have happened if I had just accepted Rin as she-Oh, what did it matter? I've lost her. My angel. My everything. She was gone forever. Oh Rin… My dear Rin…!

Why'd you save me when you were my only reason to live?

I cried. More in that one night then anyone could have done in their entire life. All she left me was a feather. But they were _wrong_. It shouldn't have been black. Not for her. Not for Rin. Even when my eyes ran out of tears, my throat ran dry and my voice grew hoarse, and then left me all together, I kept on crying.

Eventually, a few townspeople found me half out of my mind. I wanted nothing more than for Death to take me back. I screamed at them to kill me and I criticized them for being faithful in such a Godless world.

And no matter how hard they tried, they couldn't wrench that feather from my hands.

* * *

_I know this feeling can never reach you_

_Even so, if I keep loving you_

_I can take off this black dress someday_

_And become a pure white that embraces everything_

_I dedicate this white vow to you_

_Because I believe we'll meet again_

* * *

As I my song came to an end, I wiped away fresh the tears from my face. It had been so long since I had last sung…well anything. It felt good.

"I miss you." I whispered, looking up to the sunken sky.

A light breeze pushed the hood from my head, and for once, I let the sun's last fleeting bit of light grace my face.

I knew there wasn't a way I could fully repay Rin for what she had done. At first, I refused to eat, to drink, I couldn't even sleep. Of course no one would believe my story, angels, magic, fate, but it became widespread nonetheless. People comforted me with empty words, and I listened to none of it. I was on the verge of death when a hooded man came to me. He believed me. And he told me with such earnesty that if I were to die, everything Rin did would be in vain. He gave me his cloak, and I hadn't seen him since. But his words stuck with me, because I could actually hear the regret and compassion in his voice.

So slowly, I began to pick myself back up.

I moved away from my small town. Yes, I had finally made my way past the borders of town, even if it was on my own. I don't know how long I even travelled for but I did manage to settle down, a small cottage further from town. Needless to say, I wasn't as social as I used to be.

But I guess I was wrong. I didn't lose _everything_. I'd seen so many sights during my travels, even the sunset here at the dock, is, or would've been breathtaking for me. But all of that didn't seem to matter because my mind was focused on other things. More important things. My hand gingerly touched my stomach, which bulged from my otherwise slim figure.

I wonder what it'll be like? Who knows what was in store for _us_?

And for the first time in long while, I smiled.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the story! I may consider writing more of it in other characters points of view, but if not, this is now completed~! Please rate/review if you liked it! I means a lot to me! c:


End file.
